Demodulation pixels are well known in the field of contactless distance measurement, proximity detection, and multi-dimensional imaging; for example, demodulation pixels can be employed in time-of-flight techniques. In some cases, time-of-flight distance measurements or other distance measurements, proximity detection and/or multi-dimensional imaging require a modulated light source and at least one demodulation pixel. Modulated light incident on a multi-dimensional object or scene can be reflected from an object and captured by a demodulation pixel or demodulation pixel array. The captured light can be converted into a signal, wherein collected-light amplitude and distance information/data is extracted from the demodulated signal; for example, via the phase shift of the captured light.
Distance measurements, proximity detection, and multi-dimensional imaging data are sometimes combined with spectral data of an object or scene. However, as demodulation pixels are dedicated to the acquisition of distance data, they typically are combined with separate pixels or a separate pixel array configured specifically for the acquisition of spectral data (i.e., pixels configured to detect intensity values only). Accordingly, such a pixel or pixel array must be combined with a corresponding spectral filter or filter array, respectively, in order to acquire spectral data.
Consequently, the two types of pixels (i.e., demodulation pixel/pixel array and intensity pixel/pixel array) must be incorporated into the same optoelectronic device in order to collect both distance data and spectral data where additional lateral space must be afforded to these two types of pixels. However, in order to reduce the footprint of optoelectronic devices/modules capable of acquiring both distance data and spectral data the two functions (i.e., acquisition of distance data and spectral data) must be incorporated into the same pixel or pixel array.